Beloved Inuyokai
by ChaoticArisu13
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. Sesshoumaru has always loved his baby brother and this is the story of their growing bond over the years. Contains yaoi may be Mpreg depending.. Please read...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**:

The original story was deleted when my account was hacked and Im still trying to figure out who did it but so far no dice, to my readers before I apologize, Im truly sorry for the story being deleted because of someone being a jerk. Anyway I decided to change the story up…Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will be brothers in this Inuyasha will be a half demon but they will live together and grow up together. Inutaisho will still be alive along with Izayoi as well. Yeah I know major changes…but hey work with what you got since my other computer crashed too….

Sesshoumaru starts off being around 200 years old which would be 18 in human years

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Flashback talking"_

_ 'thinking'_

* * *

**BELOVED INUYOKAI**

**Prologue**

Lord Inutaisho paced the hallway outside the birthing room where his second wife was being held. He was very anxious and nervous since not only that but he was quite upset with the fact that he was not allowed in the chamber while his wife Izayoi was giving birth to his second child. Sesshoumaru watched his father pace the hall outside room he was starting to get annoyed with his father constantly hovering around the door. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stood.

"Father, please, would you sit down your're driving me mad with your constant pacing." he said impassively but with small plead. His father looked at him annoyed. "She's been in there for hours what if something's wrong with the child. How can you tell me sit down and-" he tried to snap back but was cut off when he heard Izayoi scream.

Both demons looked at the door where the scream had come from alarmed and slightly troubled but quickly became otherwise when the door opened revealing demon midwives cleaning up the room. Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at the smell of his human mates blood but softened them when he saw her smiling at him while holding a small bundle in her arms. Both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru walked towards her and the bundle. "How are you feeling my dear, is that my new pup I see?" Inutaisho asked feeling anxious to meet his new child.

"I'm feeling tired dear but I would like to introduce you to your new son, I haven't thought of name for him yet I wanted to wait to name him together." Izayoi says slightly tired handing the bundle to her demon husband. Inutaisho gathered the bundle in his arms and looked at his newborn son, he was beautiful with snow white hair and golden doe-like eyes he also had the cutest little puppy ears on his head that twitched every once in a while. Inutaisho looked over at his son Sesshoumaru and motioned for him to come closer. Sesshoumaru came closer and looked down at his half brother and then looked at his father. "Yes father." He asked impassively. Inutaisho just smiled at him and put the child in his arms. Sesshoumaru panicked but held the child close to him. The child looked up at him with golden doe-like eyes at cooed at him while smiling. He reached up at him with small tiny hands and grabbed small bit of Sesshoumaru's hair and held it while Sesshoumaru looked down at the child in wonder also having a small hint of a smile.

"What name has my new brother been given?" he asks curiously.

"His name is Inuyasha, my son"

**Chapter 1 Bonding**

Inutaisho and Izayoi quickly saw the change Inuyasha brought in Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was usually impassive and expressionless, but since Inuyasha came along he started showing more expression or atleast when Inuyasha was there he did. He was always so protective of the pup, never wanting to leave his baby brothers side. Inutaisho quickly being pulled out of his thoughts about his eldest sons changes found himself not more than a foot away from the crib housing his sleeping newborn son. He looked over at his bed and saw Izayoi sleeping peacefully; she deserved it since giving birth took a lot out of her. He sighed, and looked down into the crib noticing a pair of golden eyes looking up at him.

"Good Morning Inuyasha, my son, are we ready to go play with papa." He asked his son as Inuyasha giggled and reached up to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his son doing something so adorable. It made his inner yokai swell with protection and pride. Picking his son up, he cradled him to his chest and carried him out into the garden. He chuckled as he saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a bench reading a book. He knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for him to come out with Inuyasha though he would never admit it. Amused he thought 'Why am I not surprised he'd be out here.' As he walked towards him Inuyasha in arm.

"Good Morning Sesshoumaru, I can't help but wonder were you waiting for me to bring your brother out so you could see him and spend some time with him again, were you?" he asks his son teasingly. Sesshoumaru looks at his father flustered for moment but returns to his calm exterior. He answers back calmly. "No father I just thought I would take my brother off your hands considering you have much work to do and as Lord of the Western Lands you cannot neglect it or else it sets a bad example." He says slyly.

His father just looked at him dumbfounded, leave it to his son to find a loophole in anything and everything just to get time with Inuyasha. He sighs and hands Inuyasha over to Sesshoumaru "Fine since I am busy, you take him." He says defeated and walks away to his office. "I'll check on him later then. Good bye."

Sesshoumaru smirks and walks over to the Sakura tree and sits under it with Inuyasha cradled in his arms. "I love you, my beautiful brother" he softly whispers to Inuyasha as he kisses his head and holds him close, "I have long since awaited your arrival my Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just snuggled more into his brother's chest, sighing with contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Ssshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Flashback talking"_

_' Flashback thinking'_

_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_

**_THANK YOU ALL TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT WHEN YOU DO SO PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 Chasing Butterflies**

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of the castle towards the garden carrying in his arms a 6 month old Inuyasha, in a slight over-protective and possessive embrace. He looked at his now awake little brother and smiled down at him. To a human Inuyasha looked around a year old but because of his yokai blood he aged and his body grew differently.

"Good afternoon my little one it's about time you woke up" He said to Inuyasha."We're going to meet father in the garden for dinner so it's good you woke up now." Inuyasha continued to stare at him until he snuggled back into his chest seeking warmth. "Unh Uh no sleeping until after dinner" he said pulling Inuyasha up to look at him. "Sesh" Inuyasha whined cutely while holding a strand of his big brothers hair. Chuckling at his brothers cuteness " Now now no whining you can sleep after dinner until then stay awake." He tucked his brother back into his arms and continued on towards the garden.

Inutaisho and Izayoi sat in the garden under the Sakura trees waiting for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to arrive. "Sesshoumaru sure has changed darling, ever since Inuyasha came about he's done nothing but stay plastered to his side. You must be swelling with pride at Sesshoumaru's protectiveness." Izayoi said as she leaned into Inutaisho's embrace thoughtfully. "Their bond will only strengthen at this point, they make a fine pair wouldn't you say my love."

Izayoi was about to answer back when she heard a loud "Mama! Papa!" she turned to see a little Inuyasha running towards them with his arms out in front of him and Sesshoumaru walking behind him, his face amused. She opened her arms to let Inuyasha greet her and hugged him, Inutaisho chuckled at the sight and opened his arms as Inuyasha jumped towards him. "Now its time to eat." He announced.

After they finished eating they sat in the garden for a little while mostly watching Inuyasha chase the butterflies around the garden. It was an adorable sight to behold. Sesshoumaru watched mesmerized as the sun hit Inuyasha's hair making it shine like silver against his fair pale skin the red robes he was wearing brought out the golden hue in his eyes that were filled with innocence and tenderness. Inuyasha giggled as he chased a blue butterfly around the garden, his face crinkled up in laughter as the butterfly brushed its wings against his nose tickling him. His parents looked on at the sight smiling at their child's innocence and happiness.

Inuyasha giggled again as the butterfly fluttered its wings against his nose ," fly away butterfly fly away" little Inuyasha said with laughter in his voice, he jumped around but then his foot skidded on the ground and he fell on both of his knees and hands. As he tried to get up he felt pain in his knee and started to cry. Sesshoumaru rushed over to him before his parents could and picked Inuyasha up.

"Ouch…it hurts" Inuyasha whimpered in pain burying his head into his big brothers chest crying. Sesshoumaru cooed at him calming him down, quickly looking at his knee noticing it was already starting to heal. Inutaisho looked at the scene between his two children and smiled they really did make the perfect pair. He finally noticed Sesshoumaru got Inuyasha to fall asleep in his arms. "You really do take care of him, it almost seems you'd do anything for him." Sesshoumaru looked at his father and answered slightly annoyed. "Inuyasha is my top priority in life now and I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays safe and lives a happy life. He is my brother and I care for him" as he said this, his grip on Inuyasha tightened.

Inutaisho slightly taken back looked at his eldest. Izayoi laughed as she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. "You sound like you have your priorities set Sesshoumaru, though you are slightly possessive and over-protective of Inuyasha I'd say you are the most qualified to protect him." She looked down at her son and stroked his cheek gently. "Inuyasha is going to be well taken care of, there's no doubt about it. Well its getting late so I'll be retiring for the evening. Goodnight Sesshoumaru and Goodnight my child." She said before exiting with Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru quickly made his way towards his chambers to prepare himself and Inuyasha for bed. He changed into a sleeping yukata and then changed Inuyasha. Gathering his little brother close to his chest, he buried his face into Inuyasha's hair as he pulled the blankets up over them. Inuyasha snuggled more into his brother's chest clutching a small bit of Sesshoumaru's hair in his tiny hand as he fell asleep.

"Good night my sweet Inuyasha, may you have pleasant dreams my beloved." He said lovingly kissing his brothers forehead before quickly following into a peacefully wonderful dream of him and his brothers future together.

To be continued….

OMG SECOND CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"Flashback talking"_

_' Flashback thinking'_

_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_

**_THANK YOU ALL TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT WHEN YOU DO SO PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOUR ALL HAVING AN AWESOME THANKSGIVING AND TO KEEP IN THE SPIRIT OF THE HOLIDAYS HERES A NEW CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 Problems Arising in The West**

Izayoi laughed as she walked down the halls of the castle with Inuyasha helping him look for his big brother Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help but laugh at how determined her child was to find him. She already knew where he was but wanted to keep Inuyasha busy since Sesshoumaru was helping his father with important political business. She thought back to the discussion she had with her husband the other day about the problems going on not just in the Western Lands but the bordering lands as well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What's wrong dear? You seem upset, did something happen?" Izayoi asked as Inutaisho sighed once again with a troubled look on his face. He looked at his human wife and smiled sadly, he didn't want to worry her about the attacks that have been happening around the lands and its borders. _

_Inutaisho sighed and gave his wife a defeated look knowing he wasn't going to get out of this without telling her what was going on. "As you know recently there has been a large amount of attacks on the human villages in the Western Lands and the surrounding bordering Lands." He started. " We have been receiving confirmation that this is all being orchestrated by the same damn person. I have nothing against Hanyou's but this person is a despicable one that goes by the name of Naraku. Story goes he was once human but turned himself into what he is. Its disgusting and shameful." Izayoi looked at her husband with sad eyes, she knew he was upset because Inuyasha was a hanyou and this Naraku character was also one but he made hanyou's look bad. She stayed silent and let him continue. "He is testing my patience Izayoi, he has been coming onto my land and declaring battle on my people. Not only me but my allies as well. He has killed many of my people and theirs also!" He stopped for moment then continued slowly but not before walking over to Izayoi and pulling her into a hug. "Im worried he will try something or attempt to attack you or my children and I wouldn't be able to bare it if I lost any one of you." Izayoi closed her eyes letting a small tear escape, she returned the embrace murmuring small reassurances to her love, knowing it was all she could do._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Izayoi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha yelling Sesshoumaru's name in his cute little voice. She walked faster to keep up with her little hyperactive buddle of joy as he kept calling for his brother. Finally coming to Inutaisho's study, Inuyasha knocked on the door remembering his manners. He may be less than a year old, but he was old enough to have them. His puppy ear twitched as he waited for his fathers answer before entering, hearing his father answer with a loud "come in" he quickly entered his father's study with his mother following closely behind him.

Inutaisho was surprised to hear small knock at his door and to hear his youngest ask to come in. He answered saying "Come In". He watched as Inuyasha waddled in followed by his mother. Inuyasha giggled as he ran to his father and launched himself into his arms yelling "Papa!". Inutaisho caught him and squeezed him into a hug kissing his sons head. "How are you my dear pup?" he asked Inuyasha. "Im looking for Sesh have you seen him papa?" Inuyasha answered back. "He should be heading back this way to the study, I sent him to grab me some books from the library. Your welcome to stay and wait for him here." He said setting Inuyasha down the couch by the window. He turned towards his wife and smiled " And how is your day going my love?" Izayoi walked towards him and leaned into him. "Its been rather tiring following Inuyasha around, I swear I have no idea where he gets all that energy." As Izayoi and Inutaisho started conversing, they didn't notice Sesshoumaru make his way back into the study.

"SESH!" Sesshoumaru was startled as he caught his little brother in mid air as Inuyasha jumped and launched himself at his brother. He stared down at his giggling little brother as he snuggled into Sesshoumaru chest. " I missed you Sesh." At hearing this Sesshoumaru hugged Inuyasha close and kissed both his puppy ear and then his head. I loved the idea of his beloved little Inuyasha missing him so much after they last saw each other at breakfast this morning. It had been 8 months since Inuyasha was born, he now looked around the size of 1 year old human child, and every day since then Sesshoumaru barely let his brother out of his sight. They even started sharing a room together since he didn't like Inuyasha having his own even if it was right across the hall. He remembered when he convinced his father to let Inuyasha move into his room until he no longer needed adult supervision, though he would probably still keep there despite that.

**_FLASHBACK**_

_Sesshoumaru walked down to his fathers office carrying a small little Inuyasha along with him. He knocked on the door to his fathers office and waited for permission to enter, once he heard it he entered the office and set Inuyasha down in the small little nest of pillows that couch seemed to have. Inuyasha looked up at his father with round doe-like golden eyes and smiled at him "Hi papa" he raised his arms in gesture of wanting to be picked up again but by his father. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho smiled down at him, only this adorable puppy could make them smile as much he did._

_"Sesshoumaru I can tell this isn't a social visit, do you need something?" Inuyasha reached up again, but Sesshoumaru chuckled and tapped the pups nose making him go cross eyed._

_"Not now musuko, your father must finish his work then we can play." He told his brother then kissed his head. Turning to his father Sesshoumaru turned his demeanor serious. "I request Inuyasha be moved into my chambers. I do not like him being alone with only a servant to call upon. I would like him to be around me as much as possible considering the recent string of event s that have been occurring around the lands, he would do better to have someone keep him safe at all times." Inutaisho looked at his eldest thinking his request over. Then turned to Inuyasha who was still sitting on the couch, his puppy twitching every once in while as he listened to them talk. "I believe its not just up to me Sesshoumaru have you asked Inuyasha if he would like this change to happen." Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha would you like to share a room with your big brother instead of having your own?" Inuyasha's eyes grew bigger and he smiled._

_"I'm going to get to share a room with Sesh! Sesh can I stay with you really!?" Looking at his brother for an answer he saw him nod then proceeded to hug Sesshoumaru's legs saying thank you over and over._

_A couple of hours later, Sesshoumaru finished moving Inuyasha's things into his own room , everything except for Inuyasha's bed. His bed was big enough to hold about 8 people and Inuyasha would sleep with him anyway. He felt better knowing he would be closer to Inuyasha since finding out from his father about the this menacing hanyou that called himself Naraku causing trouble around the other lands. Deep in thought he hadn't noticed his brother had gotten out up and walked towards him. Pulled out of his thoughts he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see what it was. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a radiant smile and reached up at him again wanting to be picked up._

_"Sesh, I love you" he said as he reached up at him. Sesshoumaru grew wide eyed at what his brother had said to him. Quickly he scooped his brother up and held him close._

_"You are the most amazing thing my little Inu, your only 7 months old and managed to already win my heart" he said to his little beloved hanyou. His heart swelled with pride and love knowing his beloved loved him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sesshoumaru smiled at the memory, never had he been so proud and happy in his life. He snapped out his thoughts as he remembered he still had the books his father wanted. "Here father the books you wanted"

Inutaisho took the books and set them on his desk. He looked at them time it was time for some lunch so he decided to stop for now and pick up after he ate something. "Sesshoumaru why don't we take Inuyasha and Izayoi for some lunch, we will continue working after we've had some food put on our stomachs." Sesshoumaru nodded as he carried Inuyasha towards the door walking out and heading to the dining room.

Izayoi looked at her husband smiled. "If you wanted to get me alone to talk you could've just asked you know." Inutaisho smiled at her. "It amazes me at how perceptive you are sometimes, well the reason I wanted to talk to you alone was to tell you there will be a council meeting to discuss this Naraku character. The leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe will be arriving in a few days along with his mate and child. I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be surprised to see them here." Izayoi looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow knowing he wasn't saying everything. But she let it go for now as they neared the dining room not wanting to bring it up in front of Inuyasha.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK!? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IM DOING SO FAR...REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE LOL XP!**


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flashback talking"_

_'flashback thinking'_

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! TO MY FOLLOWERS WHO PATIENTLY WAITED FOR THIS UPDATE THANK YOU AND HERE IT IS! I NOTICED WHEN REREADING CHAPTERS 1-3 I MADE SOME SPELLING ERRORS AND I'M SURPRISED NOBODY POINTED THEM OUT, IT'S SO EMBARRASSING... SO JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'M GOING TO GO BACK AND EDIT THEM SO THEY'LL BE CORRECT! **

_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 MEETING THE NORTHERN WOLF TRIBE**

"Hey Sesh" little Inuyasha said as he looked up at his older brother with curious golden doe-like eyes,"why's there wolfs coming to meet mama an papa today?" he asked while Sesshoumaru helped him get ready for the day. Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother who sitting down in front of him while he brushed out his hair, "Well my little Inu, as you know our father is the Lord of the Western Lands and with that title comes many jobs and responsibilities one being to enforce the laws of the Western Lands and to protect the Western Lands and borders from any potential threat of danger." He looked down to see if Inuyasha was understanding what he saying so far before he continued, noticing his little brothers eyes gleam with awe he smiled and tapped his nose." Today the leader of Northern Wolf Tribe, his mate, and their child are arriving because they are one of fathers allies that live on the borders of the Western Lands. Father wants to speak to the Leader of the Tribe because its seems they share a common problem but that's not something you need to worry about, right now we just need to worry about finding you something to wear." Setting his little brother down on their bed he went over to the closet and grabbed a formal white and blue flower patterned kimono for Inuyasha. Finishing up on getting his little brother ready, Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and headed towards the throne room to meet up with their father.

In the throne room sat Inutaisho and at his left Izayoi, they patiently waited for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to arrive. Inutaisho smirked as heard the pitter patter of small feet and giggling nearing the entrance of throne room. Suddenly the doors burst open as a little giggling Inuyasha ran inside followed by an ever so quick Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha yelped in surprised as he was scooped into his brothers arms and carried over towards his parents direction. Inutaisho and Izayoi laughed at the two brothers antics, it was funny to see them act the way they did around each other especially knowing how things used to before Inuyasha was born. Being brought out of their thoughts they noticed Inuyasha was talking to them "Mama, Papa, are tha wolfs here yet? Sesh says yous and thems are allys!" he exclaimed happily and giggled, his eyes gleaming with curiousity as his ears twitched. Inutaisho couldn't help but bust out laughing at something so cute, he looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled at the red blush adorning his eldest face. "No my pup, the wolves haven't arrived just yet, but don't worry they'll arrive any minute now and will be staying for a few days. Also I wanted to tell you they have child too, a son, about your age about a year older. Hopefully you two can get along and become friends." Inutaisho said to Inuyasha before looking up at Sesshoumaru cautiously. Noting the slight tense in his eldest posture and the tighten in grip he'd fair that Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of Inuyasha being in another demons company especially a males. "Father I refuse to let a ran-" Sesshoumaru wasn't able to finish his rant about Inuyasha being in another male demons company before a servant demon came to tell them the Wolf Tribe had arrived.

"Good evening Lord Takeshi*, Lady Mari*, and young Prince Kouga. Welcome to the Western Lands." Lord Inutaisho greeted the Leaders of the Northern Wolf Tribe and their attendants, Lady Izayoi along with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bowed in acknowledgement. " I'm sure your trip was long and tiring so let my servents Kai and Taru show you to where you will be staying for the next few days." As Inutaisho finished speaking two demon servants approached and bowed.

"Mari, why don't you take Kouga and get settled while I speak with Lord Inutaisho."

"Izayoi, why don't you join Lady Mari, I'm sure you don't want to listen two old demons talk about the good old days and such."

"Of course dear, come along Kouga, we'll see them again in a little while and Izayoi I would love your company it's been such a long while since we last enjoyed each others company." Mari answered back as she, Izayoi and Kouga turned to leave following the two servants out of the throne room. Kouga stopped and turned around. "But mother I want to stay with father to meet the princes of the Western Lands. Father is it alright if I stay with you? I really don't want to listen to Mother and Lady Izayoi talk about whatever women talk about in private." Mari looked back at her mate waiting for him to answer the question. In return he looked up to the Lord of the Western Lands searching for the answer receiving a nod. Smiling Kouga ran over to his father while his mother and Izayoi continued on to the rooms with the servants.

"So, my old friend where is this new pup of yours I've been hearing so much about. Considering your new mate is human I'm assuming the child is a hanyou, bring him forth so that we may meet this new heir of yours. I can't tell you how anxoius Kouga was to meet your new son." Lord Takeshi said in a slight tease. Kouga glared at his father while his face had a slight blush on it. Inutaisho smiled and laughed at his friend nodding at his request. He turned his gaze towards Sesshoumaru and nodded. Sesshoumaru nodded back and walked up to the two wolves carrying in his arms an excited but shy Inuyasha.

"Greetings Lord Takeshi and Young Prince Kouga, I would like to introduce my younger brother and second heir to the Western Lands, Inuyasha." Kouga blushed as he looked up at the hanyou child in the dog demons arms."Inuyasha this is the Leader of the Northern Wolf Tribe Lord Takeshi, and this is his son Kouga the Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe. They will be staying with us for a little while so be respectful, Kouga is around two years older than you so please get along." Inuyasha looked down at the younger of the wolf demons, taking in the pointed ears, blue eyes, black hair, and the strikingly different appearance than that of his brother or any of his family. "H-he-hello, I's Inuyasha." He said shyly. Kouga's heart sped up at hearing the angel-like hanyou speak to him, swallowing the lump in his throat he hesitantly took a few steps forward towards the shy creature and smiled while taking one of Inuyasha's hand and kissing the top of it. "It's an honor to meet you Prince Inuyasha, I hope we can very close friends while I'm here. Also it's an extreme honor to be an the presence of one as beautiful as you." Kouga was going to try and kiss Inuyasha's ckeek but was halted when he felt a deathly vibe being shot in his direction. Feeling sweat drop he turned to see Sesshoumaru glaring daggers at him, feeling shivers go down his spine he backed up behind his father.

"It seems Kouga inherited your flirting skills Takeshi, and your smooth tongue for being a player." Inutaisho laughed as he watched everything with his friend. "It seems so, if it's how I remember he's going to get himself into loads of trouble and cause lots of heat ache." Takeshi agreed. Sesshoumaru glared and held a clueless Inuyasha closer to him. Sesshoumaru looked at Lord Takeshi and walked towards him threatening aura surrounding him. "Lord Takeshi, pardon my rudeness but if your son ever tries to flirt with my little brother again I will not hesitate to end his life, Inuyasha is too pure to be tainted by someone like him trying to corrupt him by that kind of indecency." Kouga turned towards Sesshoumaru and glared back. "That's not fair! Who said you owned Angel! Or decided every single thing he did! He's Not Just Yours Sesshoumaru!" Kouga shot back at Sesshoumaru. Inutaishou and Takeshi stood back and just watched as their sons fought over the ever clueless Inuyasha who sleeping on a pillow by the two bystanders.

"Well I believe we'll be seeing much more of each other if the outcome of this week has anything to say about it, wouldn't you say Taisho." Takeshi said as he watched his son try to punch Sesshoumaru. Inutashio laughed as he watched Sesshoumaru dodge. "I believe you are correct there Takeshi, especially with your son being so adamant on taking my eldest down. I believe this is the start to a beautiful love triangle my friend." Takeshi busted out laughing. "Yes it is my friend, indeed it is."

"Papa whas ah luv Trangel?"

* * *

**TAKESHI** (武)Japanese name meaning "fierce", "violent", hence "warrior"

**MARI **Meaning "obstinacy", "rebelliousness" or "rebellion"

I gave these names to Kouga's parents because of their meaning, I figured since they're Wolf Demons they're warriors by nature so they needed names that would fit the part. I hope you like them.


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flashback talking"_

_'flashback thinking'_

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! TO MY FOLLOWERS WHO PATIENTLY WAITED FOR THIS UPDATE THANK YOU AND HERE IT IS! sorry its shorter but this will have to do until I get my computer functioning again...sorry please dont hate me**

**_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 UNKNOWINGLY CREATING A LOVE TRIANGLE**

Inuyasha giggled as he ran through the garden filled with many types of flowers. He of course failed to notice the gazes of his two 'guards' on him as he ran around the garden laughing. The two 'guards' were none other than his big brother Sesshoumaru and his fathers guests son Kouga of the Northern Wolf Tribe. Kouga glared through his side glance at Sesshoumaru, while he did the same.

"Keep your vermon flea bitten eyes off my baby brother, your gaze could ruin his purity." Sesshoumaru said venomously the aura around him spiking dangerously. Kouga just growled and returned the gaze trying to be intimidating, but failing. "I can stare at Angel all I want, besides he's gunna be my mate anyway when we're older." Sesshoumaru turned to look at him fully his body towering over Kouga's due to him being taller. "You so much as try to attempt so you'll find yourself and the end of my poison whip." Sesshoumaru said then turned to walk off following his brother. Kouga grumbled, he was intimidated by Sesshoumaru but he couldnt show it because that was weakness, and he wanted to look strong and courageous for his Angel. Finally sucking up at the fact he had to impress his Angel to keep him he followed to where the two Inuyokai were.

"Sesh, hows come you angry? Did Yasha do something bad?" a little Inuyasha asked his frowning big brother. "Of course not my little Inu, why would I be mad at you, you're absolutely perfect." Sesshoumaru answered immediately. Inuyasha smiled and held his arms up wanting to be picked up. Sesshoumaru smile and picked up his precious package and Inuyasha instantly snuggled into his chest. "Then why yous upset? Tell Yasha, Sesh." Sesshoumaru sighed only his little brother could read him as easily as an open book. "Well Yasha, its that stupid wolf Kouga, he keeps trying to steal you away from me and it's quite upsetting to me because I love you too much to let anyone else have you." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha now holding him possessively. Kouga, who heard the conversation clenched his fists and stomped out from behind the bushes towards the two Inuyokai.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LYER SESSHOUMARU! QUIT MAKING ME SOUND LIKE I'M A BAD GUY TO ANGEL!" he yelled at them, not noticing a slightly crying Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru internally smiled at the unfolding scene, this was perfect with Kouga making himself look like an ass. "Will you shut it wolf, can't you see you're upsetting Inuyasha or are you to driven by jealousy to notice." Sesshoumaru snapped. Kouga looked down the bundle huddled in Sesshoumaru's arms and finally notice him crying. Panicing Kouga slowly stepped forward and kneeled before Inuyasha. "Why are you crying Angel? Did I say something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up at the wolf demon with tear filled eyes. "Why you try to take Yasha from Sesh? Kouga no like Sesh? Why you have to take Yasha?" he cried and stuttered out. Kouga blushed a little and how cute Inuyasha was even when he cried, but felt guilty for making him cry. "Thats not true Angel, I dont want to take you away, I wanna be your friend is all. Im sorry if I came out that way, but Angel will you be friend?" Kouga answered. Sesshoumaru frowned he didn't like how Kouga was easily handling this. Inuyasha smiled slightly and his tears stopped when he heard Kouga ask to be his friend.

"Okays Kou-chan, I be friend" Inuyasha stated happily. He quickly got out of his brothers arms and ran over to Kouga to hug him. Kouga instantly reddened at being hugged by Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru just glared at the wolf daring him to return it so he could claim he touched his little Yasha provatically. "Yasha stop hugging that wolf this instant, its time to go inside and get ready for lunch." Inuyasha scurried over to his brother motioning to be picked up again. But not before he loudly stated "LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" not realizing he just upped the competition between the demons.


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This is the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flashback talking"_

_'flashback thinking'_

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. EVER WORK SO HARD ON SOMETHING YOU WORK YOURSELF INTO A BLOCK? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BUT I'M BACK AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER ;)**

******_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_**

* * *

******CHAPTER 6 ANOTHER ARRIVAL**

"Ah, Sesshoumaru I've been meaning to speak to you." Inutaisho said as he saw his eldest walking down the corridor. Sesshoumaru looked back at his father wondering what was he wanted to speak to him about, answering him "Yes, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Inutaisho walked up to his son and they continued on down the hall. " As you know the Northern Wolf Tribe is not the only clan that will be joining us to discuss the '_issues_' we've been having on all our lands." Sesshoumaru noticed how his father emphasized on the word issues knowing he didn't need to explain what he was talking about. He nodded and hid father continued talking as they both continued on. "You remember Lord Hisashi of the Eastern Tengu clan, if I remember correctly you were friends with his son Kaito, right?"

"I remember them perfectly father and yes, Kaito and I are still friends for that matter. May I ask what the point of this conversation is?" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped to look at his father straight in the eyes, serious face and arms crossed. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Well I know you're not going to like this news Sesshoumaru, but it's not just Kaito that Lord Hisashi and Lady Mayumi are bringing here for the meeting." Inutaisho said carefully noticing his son now narrowing his eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he heard his father. He knew exactly who his father was talking about when his father said those words but couldn't help himself. With a deadly calm voice he asked, "Who else is coming with them if not just Kaito?", waiting for his father to his answer he looked towards the direction of his room. Inutaisho just sighed and leaned against the wall, out of the way knowing that when he answered his son would storm off towards his room, which was only confirmed when he looked in that direction. Taking a deep breath, " They are also bringing Chikako, they didn't have a choice this time but I'm sorry you'll have to bare with it. Before you storm off, Hisashi and Mayumi agreed with me that if Chikako tries anything funny or does anything suspicious we can throw her out anytime." Noting the nod from his son, he knew this conversation wasn't over but he watched him walk to his chamber before he himself continued to his to talk to his wife about the recent development.

*With Inuyasha*

"Kouga, whatcha doin?" the little half demon asked as he found Kouga in the Library. Being startled at the prescence he didn't sense, Kouga jumped turning around to see his little angel. "Nothing really Angel, what are you doing here?" Kouga asked as he tried to calm his fast beating heart. Inuyasha smiled, putting his hands behind him making him appear innocent but bashful, "I's lookin for Sesh, have you seen him. I feel likes hes need'n me right now." Kouga hated that his Angel was looking for his brother and not him and sighed but accepted it just this once. "Sorry Angel I haven't seen your brother but I can help you look for him." He said confidently hoping to earn some points for himself. Nodding happily Inu rushed and grabbed Kougas hand dragging him along to look for Sesh.

*With Inutaisho and Izayoi*

Izayoi looked up from her gardening as she felt her husband approach her from behind. "Yes dear, you need something of me." she asked happily standing up, brushing off the dirt from her robes. "How you do that never ceases to amaze me my dear, and yes I have news I wish to speak to you about." Inutaisho said seriously. "Will you accompany to the throne room I believe we will be having guests soon." "As you wish dear."

*With Sesshoumaru*

'I swear I will kill Chikako, the bitch.' he threatened to himself. Noticing the familar scent in the air steadily approaching he calmed, but then again tensed when he smelt the scent accompaning it. 'Damn wolf' he thought as he saw the both of them turning the corner. "HELLO BROTHER!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to his brother and embraced him into a tight hug, letting go of Kouga's hand. Kouga frowned at the motion but then noticed the change of smell in the air along with the other two. The Tengu had arrived.

* * *

**HISASHI** meaning "long time director, ruler" (久司) - Japanese male name

**MAYUMI** meaning "true gentle beauty" (真優美) - Japanese female name

**KAITO** meaning "ocean flying" (海斗) - Japanese male name

**CHIKAKO** meaning "child of a thousand perfumes" (千香子) - Japanese female name


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grow up together raised by Inutaisho and Izayoi. This is the story of how their bond grows over the years. Yaoi maybe Mpreg...

"talking"

'thinking'

_"flashback talking"_

_'flashback thinking'_

**Hi everyone, sorry for such a long wait...ive been dealing with some bad family issues and school just got out so, I apologize for the inconvience for those who like to read my story...please enjoy this chapter!**

**_I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA…I just wish I did :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 Arrival of the Tengu_**

"Izayoi, dear I'm worried about the Eastern Tengu Clan, Ive already shared the fact that they are coming to the palace with Sesshoumaru, and it didnt go over so well." Inutaisho stated worriedly. "As we both know the meeting includes them, but I couldn't help they wouldn't bring Princess Chikako with them. She loves to cause trouble and I dont need this unneccasary distraction from more important things. Also she likes to harrass Sesshoumaru, he hates her." Izayoi listened thoughtfully, she never liked the princess but tended to keep her opinions to herself. Not only that she was nothing but a spoilt child compared to the prince of the Tengu Clan. Speaking of which, she asked, "What about the Prince, is Kaito going to be arriving with them? He and Sesshoumaru got along well, I'm sure it may help if he was there." Inutaisho nodded, "He is coming, he is to be attending the meeting along with his father so as to learn his duties, just as Sesshoumaru will be and Kouga with his father. But, Inuyasha will not be attending he's too young to be involved in this problem and I was hoping you would not mind missing the meeting so you and Inuyasha could have some time with each other." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek,"I wouldn't mind that at all, I love spending time with my baby." Inutaisho smiled and held her while letting out a sigh. He hated how complicated things were turning out to be especailly when they needn't be.

With Inuyasha...

"Hey, Sesh. What are the umm, uh Tehn..Tehg...Tengoo Clan like?" Inuyasha asked from his place on Kouga's lap, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. Kouga on the otherhand was pleased with the situation and smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Well my little Yasha, the Ten-gu Clan" saying it slowly as to show Inuyasha how to properly say it," are a proud clan and they rather peaceful. They are very powerful and influential much like our clan, but normally they like to stay out of wars unless they can't." He explained. "Also the Prince of the Tengu Clan, Kaito, is a rather good friend of mine and I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting him. But his sister on the otherhand is bad Yasha, I want you to stay away from her because she could hurt you and I would not like that all, ok promise me you'll stay away from her." Inuyasha held out his pinky to promise making Sesshoumaru give a small smile before locking his pinky with Inuyasha's and pulling him into his lap, away from Kouga. Kouga on the otherhand hadn't heard much about the princess of the Tengu Clan and wanted to know why Sesshoumaru was adament about him staying away from her. "Yo, Sesshoumaru, What's so bad about the princess?" Kouga asked curiously. Sesshoumaru looked at him in grimace. "She nothing but a spoilt child, who likes to flaunt her wealth. She has been in with the wrong crowd many times and," He paused to cover Inuyasha's ears so he couldn't hear the rest of the answer,"she likes sleep around with any person influential, if the person has children she hurts them with no remorse, If the person has money she steals it. She is a slut and gold-digger, Inuyasha should not be around someone like her. She is a bad influence and I hate to ask you of all people this but, I would like your help in both keeping Her away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha away from her influence." Kouga looked at him as if he grew another head. "OF COURSE I'D HELP PROTECT ANGEL WHAT KIND OF DEMON DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!" He yelled angrily. Sesshoumaru just nodded and stoppped covering Inuyasha's ears, but not without scratching behind them making Inuyasha give a slight purr of pleasure. Both Demons looked at the youngest with fierce protectiveness, pledging to not let the little one be tainted by the princess' impurity.

With the Tengu Clan...

"Father, I'm honored you would allow me to sit in on the meeting with you. I promise to not shame the family title and to do my best with handling the situation." Prince Kaito said respectfully with gratitude in his eyes. "Oh shut up you pathetic Daddy's pet, stop kissing up to the man." yelled a shrill voice. All eyes fell on Princess Chikako who lounging while doing her make up. "How dare you disrespect your Father and brother Chikako, apologize to them now for your impudence!" Lady Mayumi, wife of Lord Hisashi, demanded. Chikako looked at her family with disdain and loathing, she wanted nothing more than to be home and to be waited on by her many 'love slaves'. "Why should I, I never even wanted to come on this stupid trip." Kaito walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "You do not disrespect Father or me, I don't care if your my sister you will learn your place before someone puts you in it." Kaito said with venom. She looked at her family in disbelief, "How dare he, mother! Are you really going to let him treat me like this. I do not deserve such treatment. Father DO SOMETHING!" Chikako screeched. "No Chikako you will behave while we're here at Lord Inutaisho's home. If I hear one little complaint about you I will follow through with the promise to disinherit you and ban you from the palace. Is That Clear." She felt angry,but if she was disinherited she would lose her slaves and money. She nodded at turned to look out the window of the carriage to see a beautiful palace. Soon they would be arriving.

With Inutaisho...

"I have word the Tengu Clan is but a few miles away and will be arriving soon. Fetch the boys if you will, Dieru." The servant bowed and went to get the boys. Lord Takeshi and Lady Mari already there seated and waiting with the Daiyokai. The servant arrived with Inuyasha being held by Sesshoumaru and Kouga walking next to them. Sesshoumaru took his place next to his father sitting with Inuyasha held firmly in his lap. Kouga took his place next his father nodding to them in silent greetings. Soon they all rose to greet the Tengu Clan Leader. "Ah, Lord Hisashi it has been far too long my friend, I wish we could have gotten together under better circumstances." He greeted a regal looking strong brunette, who wore Dark blue and white robes. He turned,"Lady Mayumi, as beautiful as ever I see. It is wonderful to have you back I'm Izayoi would love to catch up with you later this evening." Izayoi smiled at Lady Mayumi who returned it with equalness. "Now this can't be Prince Kaito, last I saw him he was still an achlebiter, he has grown into quite a handsome fellow, Lord Hisashi." Prince Kaito blushed at the compliment and said a quite "thank you, my lord." Inutaisho turned to look at Chikako, who was wearing a slightly revealing Kimono, if you could call it that. "Welcome Back Princess Chikako, I hope there won't be any incidents this time during your stay." He left it at that. "I would also like to introduce out other guests The Northern Wolf Tribes Lord Takeshi his wife Lady Mari and their son Prince Kouga." At this Chikako looked at him and started to look him over, Kouga just glared holding back a threatening growl at her. "They are also staying for the meeting. Also these are my two sons, as you know Sesshoumaru we have a new addition to the family Inuyasha. He is still a pup so be careful when around him." Inuyasha waved at the group smiling, getting a coo from Lady Mayumi and smile from Lord Hisashi and Prince Kaito. Chikako just glared at him when he looked at her, scaring him making him burrow into Sesshoumaru's arms slightly. Sesshoumaru glared daggers when she turned to look at him and dared to smile after scaring his precious brother. Chikako inwardly smirked at the idea of two aviable heirs for her to try and mooch off of, she winked at Sesshoumaru but frowned he looked at her in disgust. 'This is going to be a lot harder then the usual times, It's that damned halfbreed that's why...I have to find a way to get rid of it." She smiled as she started to develop plan. Soon Sesshoumaru and Kouga got a bad feeling when Chikako smiled, thye knew now they really had to protect their precious little one.


End file.
